Fairy tail
by HappyTheShipper
Summary: This is simply a retelling of Fairy Tail with minor changes and will contain Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Rowen and many other ships.
1. The Fairy Tail

**_Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

 _In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, for most, magic is merely a tool; a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice; these are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they place their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born and a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future; it's name is Fairy Tail..._

A blonde, 17 year old girl by the name of Lucy entered a magic items shop in the port town of Hargeon. The shop was in a state of disarray and the shelves were cluttered with dusty items that looked like they hadn't been touched since they had been placed there. She was repelled by the way the shop looked but she walked up to the shopkeeper anyway. "Hello valued customer, what can I do for you today?" The old shopkeeper asked.

"I'm looking for some powerful gate keys. Do you have any?" Lucy questioned while straightening out her blue and white top and short blue skirt.

The man looked surprised. "Sorry lady but we only have one gate key that calls upon the spirt Nikora but it's not even remotely strong."

"I've wanted that one for sooooo long. Can I see it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'll just get it for you." He scanned the cluttered shelves until he finally found it. He placed it on the counter and dusted off the silver gate key.

"Can I take a closer look at it?"

"Yes, go ahead, you can pick it up too." The shopkeeper replied.

Lucy picked up the key and felt it hum underneath her hand, meaning that there was a celestial spirt that could be summoned. "How much is it?"

"20,000 jewel."

"How much!?"

"I said 20,000 jewel."

"Can you cut me a deal?" She asked.

"Mmmmmm, fine 19,000 jewel."

"Wow your so generous." Lucy said without a shred of sincerity. She fished out the correct amount of money and placed it on the counter. She picked up the gate key and hung it on her gate key keyring before Lucy walked out of the door.

Lucy wandered aimlessly around Hargeon, while looking at nothing in particular. She window shopped for a while and eventually ran into a group of fangirls squealing, "It's Salamander!" She was somehow pushed to the centre of the crowd where a man who looked in his middle twenties stood. He had a strange black tattoo, dark purple hair and a strange looking purple cloak with black and white swirls on it. Salamander winked in Lucy's direction and she instantly had hearts in her eyes along with the rest of the girls.

"-neel, Igneel it's me!" Lucy immediately snapped out of her trance-like state while all of the other girls were still fawning over Salamander. She looked at Salamander's hands and saw two rings—one with a Purple heart on a pink background, and the other had a yellow half moon on it with a closed eye and the rest of it was dark blue. The first ring was a charm spell ring and the second was a sleep spell ring.

Lucy turned to look at the person who snapped her out of the charm spell. The person who 'saved' Lucy was a boy with pink hair who looked to be the same age as her, maybe a little older. He had a strange long open vest, baggy white pants with black sandals and he had a bedroll on his back. "Who the hell are you?" The pink haired boy questioned.

"How don't you know of the great Salamander?" His fangirls asked at the same time.

The boy sighed. "C'mon Happy, let's go." A blue cat with a green backpack that Lucy hadn't seen before popped up from his shoulder. The blue cat mewed a strange sound that sounded like 'aye!' The boy started to walk away but he was attacked by Salamander's crowd of fangirls. Lucy stood there, rooted in place by the bizarre scene of a boy getting trampled by a stampede of girls.

Lucy ran up to the boy and stuck her hand out to help him up. He muttered a thanks and accepted her hand. "Hi, thanks for barging into the crowd earlier," Lucy said, "If it wasn't for you, I would've still been under that creepy guy's charm spell."

The blue cat stood up on just his back feet and started talking, "I don't really think he intended for that to happen, he was just looking for Igneel."

Lucy turned to the peculiar cat. "Wow, I've never seen a talking cat before. That's so cool," She exclaimed.

The boy spoke up, "Happyyyy I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." He scooped Happy up and was walking away when Lucy grabbed the back of his backpack, pulling him to an abrupt halt.

"Wait," She said, "Since you kinda helped me out back there I'll treat you to lunch... By the way, what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel, yours?"

"Lucy..." She awkwardly stated. "Uhhhhhhh where do you wanna have something to eat?"

"I know a perfect place, follow me!" Natsu excitedly ran down a few streets with Lucy trailing behind him, struggling to keep up with him. By the time they'd got to the diner Lucy was doubled over trying to catch her breath while Natsu hadn't even broken a sweat. Happy was pointing at Lucy and laughing hysterically until Lucy sent a glare that would send shivers up anyone's spine. The trio walked into the diner and sat down at a booth with Lucy on one side and Natsu and Happy on the other. They picked up the menu and scanned over the many dishes that were being served.

A waiter walked up to the booth and got out his notebook and asked, "What would you like to order miss?" Lucy ordered her food and drink. "And you will be having?" The waiter asked Natsu. Lucy's mouth was wide open by the time he'd finished ordering over half the menu.

After the waiter bowed and left. 'There goes all of my savings,' Lucy thought glumly. She decided to change her current line of thought and asked Natsu, "So, are you a mage?"

"Yep," He popped out the 'p', "Happy can use magic too."

"Aye."

Lucy sat up excitiedly. "What magic do you use? Are you in a mage guild?"

"Foooood!" Natsu yelled. As soon as his plates touched the table he was shovelling food in his mouth with reckless abandon and Happy was chewing on his second raw fish.

Lucy put her hands across her face to try and shield it from the food flying everywhere. "Hey guys, you can slow down, the food isn't not going anywhere." He looked up at her and slowed down his eating a little bit. Lucy started eating her meal—that was until Natsu snatched her plate off her and gulped down her food. She gaped at the tower of plates that had been formed on the other side of the table.

"Thanks for the food," Natsu called out from behind her.

"Aye, you're really nice," Happy said as they walked out of the diner.

Lucy walked out of the doors of the diner not long after Natsu and Happy. She wandered around the little port town some more and soon found herself in a well kept park. Lucy sat down at a park bench and pulled out the latest magazine from sorcerer weekly. She lost herself in reading about the new gossip of the guilds, more importantly Fairy Tail to see how to get into the amazing guild she had heard so much about. Lucy found nothing about how to sign up and voiced her thoughts, "This is so confusing. How do you even go about joining Fairy Tail?"

Suddenly the bushes on her right started to rustle and shake and Salamander walked out of the bushes like it was a normal thing. "Did I hear someone say Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"What do you want? Your charm spell won't work on me, you creep," She angrily said.

An imaginary arrow sunk into his arm with the word creep on it. "Creep?" He said in a hurt tone and then quickly recovered. "I'm not a creep, but, you know of Fairy Tail right?" Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "Well, have you ever heard of Salamander?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she pointed at him. "Your 'that' Salamander?" She asked disbelievingly.

"The one and only. I guess I would be able to put in a good word for you at the guild, but, you simply must come to the party I'm throwing on my ship tonight and please don't tell anyone about the charm spell, I just want to be the star of the party,"

Lucy saluted him. "I'll come and I won't tell a soul!" She exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"She's easy to manipulate," He murmured to himself. Salamander clicked his fingers and flew off in a burst of purple flames. "The ship departs at sundown, be there by then!" He yelled down from the sky."

"I got pseudo charmed again!" She said to herself angrily. "Oh well, I'm gonna get into Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled excitedly. "I just have to be nice to that sleezbag until then," She said with a grin.

 ** _At sunset with Natsu_**

Natsu had been walking around the town, with Happy of course, since Lucy, the weirdo who talked too much bought him lunch. He leaned on the side of the bridge that was facing the ocean and Happy hopped onto the thick concrete rail and sat down next to Natsu. The blue sea was lit up with hues of red, pink and orange from the setting sun and the sky was indigo with streaks of yellow and pink. A pair of giggling girls ruined the peaceful moment and Natsu couldn't help but hear the pair's conversation. "Look. It's Salamanders ship." Natsu looked down at the water and could make out a boat and started gagging instantly. Happy shook his head at him and continued to listen to the two girls. "I sooooo wanted to go to his party," The first girl said.

"Who's Salamander?" The second girl asked.

"What? You don't know about him? He's that great mage that's currently in town. I heard he's from that famous guild Fairy Tail."

At those words Natsu crouched down as to get a closer look at the boat in the distance. "So, he claims to be in Fairy Tail," he said with a serious look on his face.

 ** _With Lucy_**

Several girls were milling around on the deck of the ship with a glass of wine or champagne. Lucy was sitting on one of the chairs with a table in the middle and Salamander was sitting opposite her. "Lucy huh?" Salamander said to Lucy, "That's such a pretty name."

"Thanks." Lucy replied. She was wearing a form fitting red dress that had straps that tied up at the back and a slit from her thigh down to the bottom of her dress which was a few centimetres above her ankles, along with a simple brown belt that had a pouch that held her gate keys. Salamander made some droplets of orange juice, since Lucy didn't want any alcohol, and suspended them in mid-air.

"Open wide and savour every flavoursome drop as it enters your mouth." He said extravagantly.

'Creepy!' She thought as she slowly opened her mouth, 'I must be strong. This is all to get into Fairy Tail.' Lucy suddenly stood up and flicked the droplets away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't get me wrong, yes I want to get into Fairy Tail but I'm not going to be your slave or something." She angrily said.

Salamanders face darkened in an instant. "You should've just taken the sleeping spell like all of the other girls. Now I'm going to have to hurt you before I ship you off to Bosco." Salamander said threateningly as his men grabbed her by the arms.

"You told me you were going to get me into Fairy Tail."

"Well, I just told you that to get you onto this slave ship." He spat. "Just stay still and let me brand you a slave first." He picked up a branding spoke that was red hot and started slowly moving it towards her arm.

The bangs from Lucy's fringe covered her eyes as she spoke. "Making defenceless girls fall in love with you and then shipping them off to Bosco. You're the worst mage alive!" She yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. She was completely defenceless now that she couldn't reach her gate keys. Salamander spotted the gate key pouch and took them out before he threw them out of a window with a sigh. "No! My gate keys!" Lucy yelled. So this is a mage of Fairy Tail, she thought bitterly to herself.

A crack could be heard above Lucy and the ceiling caved in around a familiar boy with pink hair. "Natsu," she gawked, "how did you get here?" He pointed towards the sky whilst turning green. Lucy followed his finger upwards until she saw Happy hovering above the hole with cat-sized angelic wings.

"What's going on!? Why would a brat fall from a flying cat." Salamander shouted but his questions fell on deaf ears. Natsu was being kicked and leered at because of his weird appearance. Natsu weakly tried to fend off their verbal and physical attacks but was failing miserably thanks to his motion sickness..

"Lucy, what are you doing!?" Happy shouted down to the blond.

"I was fooled! He told me I could get into Fairy Tail!... And I... Wait, did you always have wings!?" Happy swooped down and wrapped his tail around her waist and began to lift her out of the ship while saying that he'd tell her later. "What about Natsu?"

"I can't carry two people at once." Happy said.

"Oh dear." Lucy said to herself.

"I won't let you get away!" Salamander screamed. He shot a pillar of purple fire at the two in the sky but Happy swung Lucy to one side, effectively avoiding the purple fire. Happy flew higher and in the direction of the port until two of Salamander's men started shooting magic guns which Happy expertly evaded.

Happy started his decent too early to land at the port. "Lucy, listen," he said. She looked up at him. "My transformation has worn out."

"What does tha—" Happy's wings disappeared in a light blue flash and they fell into the sea below. Lucy opened her eyes just before she hit a rock. A few meters away stood a slightly higher rock that, Lucy realised, had her keys caught on it. She swam over a snatched them off the rock and grabbed Happy and kicked up to the surface. Lucy took a big gasp when she reached the surface — it was hard to swim with a dress and heels on.

She put Happy on her head and pulled off one of the gold gate keys from her key holder. She stuck it in the water and called out, "Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" The key glowed a brilliant gold and a beautiful mermaid with a dark blue bikini top along with sky blue hair and mermaid tail and an ornate looking vase suddenly appeared.

"Woahhhhh." Happy exclaimed.

"I'm a stellar spirt mage," Lucy grinned and held up Aquarius' key, "I can use my gate keys to summon celestial spirits from another world." She turned to Aquarius. "Now, use your power to send the ship back to the coast."

"Tch. Let me tell you something. If you ever drop my key again, I will kill you." She said in an angered tone.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered to her angry sprit.

Aquarius swung her vase around, causing the waves to bend and grow larger before she sent them towards the port along with the ship and Lucy and Happy. The people inside the ship her thrown around a bit and Lucy and Happy weren't spared. "You didn't have to flush me along with the ship!" Lucy yelled at Aquarius.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to get the ship. Also, don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend, and he's hot. She faded away into the celestial spirt world.

"She's so selfish!" Lucy shouted. "But I did it! Once the military get here, the girls will be safe."

"Ack, Natsu's still inside, come on Lucy, let's go get Natsu." Happy said.

Happy flew her to the door of the ship. She threw it open and shouted, "Natsu! Are you oka—" Natsu had an angered, serious and intense expression that Lucy thought was impossible for a guy who seemed so oblivious and funny. To be honest, that expression scared her a bit.

"Stupid brat... You should know better than to get on other people's ships without permission." Salamander said cockily. Natsu's face darkened as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor, leaving his black vest with gold edges. "Throw him out." Salamander said to his lackeys.

Lucy put her hand on her keys, ready for a fight but Happy held his paw up. "Don't worry. Remember? Natsu is a mage too."

"Even so, don't you think I should go help him?"Lucy asked. Happy shook his head in response.

Two of Salamander's lackeys rushed Natsu. "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu said to Salamander.

"What about it?" Salamander said with a evil grin on his face.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu said as he examined Salamander's face. Something enraged him and he looked like he was going to beat him to a pulp. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!" Natsu smashed the two lackeys' heads together and they crumpled to the ground. "I've never seen you before!" Both Lucy and Salamander made surprised noises and wore shocked looks on their faces.

"That mark... He's the real thing, Bora-san."

"Idiot! Don't call me that name!" Bora yelled.

Happy took Lucy's attention away from the scene in front of her. "Bora of the prominence... He committed several thefts using magic. He was banished from a mage guild call 'Titan Nose' several years ago." Happy said.

"I don't care if you're a good person or a bastard, but I can't forgive you for using our name." Natsu said.

"Whatever. You're just a stupid, noisy brat." Bora cockily said. He sent a giant wave of purple flames towards Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed and moved towards him...

Happy activated his wings and flew in front of Lucy. "Get back. It's dangerous."

"Awful." Natsu's voice from the flames said and then it slurped as if he was eating the flames. "Are you sure you're really a fire mage? Because I've never tasted such awful 'fire'." Natsu's figure became more human-like in appearance and Lucy became stunned as she could actually see him shoving the flames into his mouth. "Thanks for the food." He said when he finished and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell is he!?" Bora exclaimed. "He just ate my fire!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy said.

"I-I've never seen such magic." Lucy said.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Steam started to come off Natsu in visible puffs. "Here I come!" Natsu sucked in and put his hands in a weird position over his mouth...

"Bora-san, I've seen this kid before. The rosy hair and the scaly looking scarf, it's gotta be him! The real..."

"Fire Dragon's... Roar!" A red magic circle appeared over his hands as he blew out fire which destroyed most of the ship and burnt Bora and his subordinates.

"... Salamander..." Lucy whispered.

"Remember it well..." Natsu drew back his flaming fist, ready to punch Bora. "This is Fairy Tail's mage!" Natsu brought his fist down on his head and punched Bora into the floor of the ship.

Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth. "Eating fire and punching with fire... Is it really magic?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Dragon's lungs spew flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution... It's originally a dragon interception magic. It's called Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel taught Natsu this." Happy answered.

"It's weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it?"

Happy looked surprised. "But you didn't doubt it at all, huh?"

Lucy looked over at Natsu and saw that half the port was destroyed and the other half was filled with shrapnel. "That's amazing... But... He overdid it! The port is messed up!"

"Aye." Happy said.

"Don't give me an 'aye'!" Lucy said. Bora was twitching but out cold.

"What's all this ruckus?!" A voice cried out.

"The military?" Lucy said unbelievably.

Lucy suddenly felt a strong tug on right hand. Natsu was dragging her along. "Crap. Let's run!"

"Why are you taking me?!" Lucy shouted.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked. Lucy had an excited and surprised look on her face and she nodded. "So let's go!" He gave her an impossibly wide grin.

She gave a smile of her own. "Okay!"

The military were still chasing after them, their shouts could be heard halfway across Fiore, but it seemed like it was only Natsu and Lucy running with their hands wound tightly together (and Happy flying in the background).

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were standing out the front of the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy had her pink suitcase and Natsu had his bedroll. Natsu pointed at the guild and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

"I'm finally here!" Lucy excitedly whispered to herself.

 ** _I'm finally finished. This took me forever and a day. This is a retelling of Fairy Tail but with more NaLu moments, seriously, these two need to be together. Anyway, this is going to be very long and frustrating for me and whoever reads this. I'm a not a good writer so if you could give me some tips, that would be appreciated. Also, please review if you can._**


	2. The Master Appears!

**_Chapter 2: The Master Appears!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Natsu kicked open the doors of Fairy Tail and shouted, "WE'RE HOME!"

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back." A beautiful white haired barmaid in a maroon dress called out.

Two men were laughing at one of the tables, one of them yelled to Natsu, "You overdid it again. I read about the Hargeon incident in the newspaper." Natsu's foot collided with his face and sent the man flying backwards off his chair.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled, clearly enraged, "That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" Chaos broke out after that. People started throwing their guild mates across the tables and having a full out war. Broken tables, chairs, glasses and plates were strewn across the guild. Lucy stood at the entrance, amazed that she could finally make it to Fairy Tail. She hadn't felt so happy in years.

"Did you say Natsu was back!?" A boy with spiky raven black hair who was wearing nothing but boxers and a silver necklace said, "I wanna finish our fight from last time!" Lucy inched away from extremely strange boy. She hadn't seen many males other than her father and the servants and she couldn't say that she was fond of them.

"Gray, your clothes." A lady who looked in her twenties with wavy brown hair, a light blue bikini top and three-quarter denim pants.

Gray threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "Shit!"

"Another one of those undignified guys..." The lady picked up a full barrel of beer and started chugging it down. She put it down between her legs, "That I hate."

Chaos continued for several more minutes. Lucy was knocked over with something and fell to the floor. 'What's with this place,' She thought, 'None of them are even slightly normal.'

"My, a newcomer?" Lucy looked up to find the pretty barmaid crouched down and smiling at her.

"Mirajane?" Lucy asked. She nodded her head. "Wow, you're even prettier in person... Wait shouldn't you try to stop them?"

"It happens all the time. You don't have to worry about it." Mirajane said cheerfully. "Besides, isn't it more fun this way?"

'It's scary!' Lucy thought.

"Guys, it's time for this to end." The brown haired lady said as she pulled out a blue and gold decorated playing card. Everyone else got ready to use their magic too.

"Come and fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough." A deep and threatening voice said as a giant foot stomped on the ground. "Cut it out you fools." The giant said. He was two storeys high with his head brushing the top of the guild. Everyone immediately froze and dropped their fighting stances.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were here, master Makarov." Mirajane said with a sweet smile. Lucy looked up in fear of the towering giant, then to Natsu.

He had a huge grin on his face and then looked over the rest of the guild and laughed. "Hahaha, you guys got so scared. This match is my win!" Natsu said with a triumphant voice. The master didn't even give a warning before he stomped on the unsuspecting boy.

"Huh? A newcomer?" The master said.

"Ye-yes!" Lucy cowered. He let out a weird growl and started to shrink in size until he barely reached the top of Lucy's knees and was donned in a short black coat, black pants and a plain white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. "What!?" Lucy asked/yelled.

"Nice to meet you," Master said with a wave of his hand as if he hadn't been a giant just moments ago. He flung himself onto the second floor, doing several backflips before failing the landing and hitting the banister. The master climbed up with some difficulty before standing with an authoritative air around him. "You've done it again fools. Just look at all this paperwork I've received from the council." He held up a stack of paper and started reading, "First, Gray. Good job on taking out the smuggling organisation but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was drying. Elfman, Cana, Loki, Alzack, Levy, Reedus, Warren, Bisca, etcetera. And Natsu... You destroyed 7 houses, burnt down a church in Freesia, levelled a historic clock tower in Tully village, damaged parts of Lupinus Castle and destroyed half of Hargeon's port."

'Wow, most of the articles in Sorcerer Weekly were done by Natsu,' Lucy thought.

"Guys... The council members are angry at me all of the time..." All of Fairy Tail looked away in shame. "But, I say to hell with the council members," Makarov said as he set the paperwork on fire and tossed it into the crowd. Natsu jumped up, caught the papers in his mouth and landed right in front of Lucy before flashing her a reassuring smile... Well the best one he could give her with his mouth filled with fire.

"Listen up," Makarov said with a smile, "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. Do not fear the fools of the magic council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!" Fairy Tail's sprits lifted considerably and everyone went back to being the loud, rowdy guild they were previously. Lucy brightly smiled at the guild that had already started to have a place in her heart along with Natsu, her mother and the servants.

Lucy held the back of her right hand down on the table. "Is this where you want your Fairy Tail mark? Also, what colour do you want?" Mira asked.

"Yes, right here and, ummmm, pink please." Lucy said. Mira held a stamp on her hand (magical of course) and printed the Fairy Tail mark onto her skin. Lucy immediately excitedly ran up to Natsu's table and held out her right hand, "Hey Natsu, look, I got the mark of Fairy Tail!" She said with a brilliant smile on her face.

Natsu barely seemed to care at all. "Good for you, Luigi," He said in a bored tone while stuffing his face full of fire from his special menu consisting of fire pasta, fire chicken and fire drink.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled, obviously annoyed, then settled down, "Honestly Natsu, I've told you my name multiple times, not to mention the times that you've said it. How could you forget it?"

Natsu didn't seem to hear her and didn't reply and excused himself from the mahogany table he was sitting at with a quick 'I need to go on some jobs'. He walked to the request board, acknowledged Nab and started to scan the board for a suitable job. Lucy gave up and sat at one of the bar stools near Mira and ordered a drink.

"Is my daddy back yet?" A young boy with straight black hair questioned Master Makarov though tear stained eyes. Lucy, Natsu and a few people, who were within earshot, heard the conversation that ended with Makarov getting punched in the face by the little boy and said boy running off in tears. Natsu slammed a request that he'd freshly plucked from the board back into it, cracking a part of it and stormed out of the guild hall.

"What happened to him all of the sudden?" Lucy questioned the white haired barmaid.

"A similar thing happen to Natsu," Mira said, turning her back to the blonde with a somber look on her face, "Maybe he sees himself in Romeo, the little boy from before. Natsu's father hasn't come back, oh, by that I mean his foster parent. He's a dragon," Mira turned and sweetly smiled.

Lucy promptly fell of her chair.

"A-a dragon?" Lucy exclaimed with widened eyes, "That's cool and crazy, maybe more of the latter, but still... A real dragon?" Mira looked extremely surprised.

"You're the first to actually believe that story straight off the bat." She proclaimed. Lucy looked at her, confused, she wondered if Mira was joking or if her sheltered life had made her naïve. "Anyway," Mira started again, "He was found in a forest by the dragon and he took him in and gave him the scarf he always wears. Natsu was taught cultures, words and his magic by him, but one day the dragon disappeared from him."

Lucy pictured a smaller Natsu holding onto his scaled scarf and crying alone in an empty clearing with trees and shrubbery surrounding it. "I see... And that's Igneel." Lucy said, saddened by the new information on the dragon slayer.

"Natsu dreams of finding Igneel again," Mira leant over the counter in a gossipy kind of way with her palms supporting her head, "Don't you think that's adorable?" The barmaid asked. Lucy laughed nervously but didn't answer the question. She felt a pang of sadness for Natsu. He wanted to find him so badly but he could never reach Igneel. "We mages of Fairy Tail all carry something. Wounds... suffering... And pain..." Mira cast a depressed look and looked completely defeated, as if the words caused her pain. She whispered out a sentence that Lucy could only make out as '...as well'.

Lucy thanked Mira for the drink and hurried out of the door after a long gone Natsu.

After Lucy had finally found Natsu at a carriage hire shop to take them to mount Hakobe. They boarded, Natsu slower than the rest and Lucy soon saw why. He had motion sickness, enough to immobilise him completely. Lucy and Natsu sat across from each other with Happy sitting with Lucy, who hugged him like a stuffed teddy bear.

"Why are you even here Lucy?" Natsu questioned through gritted teeth, trying desperately not to vomit all over the girl across from him.

There was a pregnant pause. Why did she come with him? She could've easily stayed and gossiped with Mira and the others. "I guess I just felt like it, does it bother you?"

"Ehh, whatever, just don't get in the way," He answered and, of course, Happy added his signature 'aye' at the end.

"Oh, that's right! After we find Macau I need to find somewhere to live." Lucy blurted out her thoughts. Happy raised his hand as he suggested that she live with them. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer if I can't find somewhere to stay when we get back." Natsu screwed up his face but said nothing until the carriage stopped, when he yelled out that it stopped in delight.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can take you in this carriage," The driver chattered out.

Natsu forcefully opened the carriage doors into a full blown blizzard.

"What's with this weather!?" Lucy yelled, "I know it's in the mountains, but should there really be a snow storm now?" Natsu hauled her and Happy out of the warmish carriage and Lucy face planted straight into the snow. "Cold!" She said as she got up as quickly as she could to snatch the blanket that that was sticking out of his backpack.

"You don't get the blanket. You should've worn something warmer." Says the one who dressed in and open vest, Lucy mused. Happy was currently perched on Natsu's shoulder with his tongue poked out. Lucy guessed that Natsu was naturally warmer than the average person and Happy was definitely mocking her because of his warm spot. Damn, that cat got on her nerves easily.

Lucy pulled out Natsu's blanket, and with a triumphant look, wrapped the surprisingly soft blanket around her and started to summon a stellar spirt, "Open, gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!" A giant grandfather clock that was taller than Natsu appeared from a glowing golden light with a face, arms and legs. She climbed in.

"I'm going to stay in here for a while, she says." Horologium repeated for Lucy.

"What did she even come here for?" Natsu questioned to himself. He sighed in exasperation, a small breath of fire puffed out, why did he have to suddenly look after a girl his age? He'd be better off with just Happy's company, at least he could escape from danger if needed.

"Speaking of that, what job did Macau come here for? She says." Horologium repeated in his monotonous voice.

Natsu looked at her incredulously, "You came here without knowing that? He needed to subdue the brutal monster, Balkan." He said with irritation creeping into his voice.

Lucy sat quietly shocked; she didn't think Macau's quest would be so scary. "I want to go home, she says."

"Go ahead, says I." Natsu said and began to stalk off further into the snowy landscape.

"Aye." Happy added from his warm spot atop Natsu's shoulder. Lucy, not wanting to be left behind by herself and Horologium, asked her spirt to follow Natsu and Happy.

"Macau!" Natsu shouted into the air, "Where you done in by that Balkan!?" Giant snowballs, three to be exact, tumbled down a white covered mountainside, all of which almost hit Natsu and if not for his spacial awareness on jobs and reflexes he would've been squashed in a heap of snow. Soon after, a giant monkey-thing coloured dark grey and white jumped down from the mountain almost unnoticed until Natsu suddenly backflipped out of the way of its attack.

It stared past Natsu before vaulting over him and ran straight to Horologium and the blonde haired girl that was inside. "A human woman!" The Balkan said. Natsu looked back just in time to see Horologium getting picked up and abducted with Lucy inside.

"So he can speak, huh?" Natsu mused.

"Natsu, save meeeeeee! She says." Happy jumped off Natsu's shoulder and began to track the Balkan from the sky.

Natsu started to follow Happy to the Balkan. "Tch, I knew something would happen to her," He muttered under his breath, "I should've left her in Magnolia."


	3. The Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**_Chapter 3: The Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"Shit," Natsu said, "Mira'll kill me if Lucy goes missing on a rescue mission." The image of Mira sweetly smiling while torturing him to the brink of death was enough to keep Natsu's legs literally burning through the snow and turning it into water. "Hey Happy, has the bastard stopped yet!?" Natsu yelled out. The blue speck otherwise known as Happy flew down so he could still see the Balkan but could answer Natsu.

"Nope, his still on the move! I'd better go now before I lose sight of him!" He yelled back over the howling wind.

A few minutes later, Happy came to an abrupt halt and flew back to Natsu with his ears down. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" The dragon slayer asked.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I lost sight of him." He said before starting to backtrack, "But it wasn't my fault, I swear, he jumped and then — poof, he was gone."

Natsu looked at him with a kind expression, "Don't worry little buddy, I'll try and sniff them out." Happy cheered up straight away, whereas Natsu's mood turned the opposite, merging between worry and annoyance. He knew everyone's smell, but it still took a while for him to memorise them, something he hadn't done for Lucy or the Balkan, not to mention the snow made for a very convenient cover for scents. _Damn it, why snow of all places._ He continued to melt and trudge through the snow, smelling for Lucy or the Balkan.

The Balkan that held Lucy captive in Horologium suddenly super-jumped into a hidden cave on the side of a mountain. Lucy yelped in surprise and fear in the process before Horologium was roughly placed on the icy coating on the floor of the cave. "I got me a pretty human girl!" It chanted as it danced around the grandfather clock containing Lucy.

Suddenly, Horologium disappeared with a small poof, "Sorry miss Lucy but my time is up."

The Balkan stared at Lucy. She inched backwards, "Please Horologium, don't disappear!" She called out to her spirit.

"Farewell."

"No! I need an extension! Please!" Lucy begged as she clutched Natsu's blanket closer. Would he even bother to come to find her, after all, she hadn't done anything that would make him want to find her.

"Lucy, I finally caught up to you and that Balkan!" Natsu yelled out as he ran on the icy floor.

"Natsu," Lucy said happily.

"Where's Macau!" Natsu yelled at the monster. Suddenly, Natsu slipped and went rolling straight for an icy wall, he slammed into the wall with a grunt of pain before he stood up as if nothing had happened.

Lucy face-palmed, "Can't he appear in a normal way?" She asked to no one in particular. Lucy realised that Happy was no where to be seen and wondered where he could've gone.

"Hey monkey, where's Macau?" The Balkan looked to Natsu. "You can understand what I'm saying right? So where'd you hide him!?" Natsu said furiously.

Lucy looked at Natsu, surprised, _He'd just claimed that the monster had hidden Macau but... Now that I think about it, is Macau even alive anymore?_ Lucy thought with her blanket clad hand covering her mouth. She watched the the somewhat comical exchange between Natsu and the Balkan with suspicion. That monkey was definitely up to something. He motioned over to one of the openings for the cave.

"Oooh, he understood me, isn't that great Lucy." Natsu cheered and followed him to the edge. "Where?" He asked the Balkan. Without warning, the Balkan kicked Natsu off the ledge and watched as he started to plummet to his death.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she slipped and slid to the steep drop. She frantically searched for him with her brown orbs, looking for pink or bits of clothing in the carpet of white. Coming up with nothing, she angrily pulled out her strongest spirt she was contracted to. "Open!" She shouted though angry and devastated tears, "The gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

A humanoid black and white male cow wearing a black speedo looking thing with a golden belt around the top and a deadly looking axe strapped to his back. "Heloooo miss Lucy, you have a rockin' body as usual." The perverted cow bellowed.

Lucy's reaction was a face palm followed by, "Not the time Taurus. Please just take down this stupid monkey."

"As you wish, Lucy." He said with hearts beating in his eyes.

Lucy clutched her new Fairy Tail mark, now that she was in a guild she'd have to work harder to improve her magic storage and skills. _I don't have much magic power left after summoning Horologium to his limit, and a gold key takes out more magic power than any silver key so I don't know how long I can last..._

Taurus slashed down with his massive axe at the monster, taking off a few layers of skin from the Balkan's muscled arm. Lucy kept on checking over her back, towards where Natsu was pushed out, hoping that he would miraculously appear with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Suddenly, the thing she had hoped for happened, Happy flew up into the cave with his blue tail wrapped around Natsu's torso.

"That was close..." Natsu said as he was set down by Happy, who sprouted an 'aye', as per usual.

"Natsu, Happy, thank god you're safe." Lucy said.

"Yep, it's all thanks to my aera (wings) magic." Happy added.

"Why the hell are there two monsters now?!" Natsu said, not waiting for an answer and sent Taurus flying not knowing he was the good guy in the situation. Taurus flew through the air and landed on the ice hard enough to knock him into a daze.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer, "Idiot, he's one of my spirits. If you waited for an answer you might've known!"

Natsu simply looked at Lucy like she was the idiot and muttered an unheard sentence under his breath before he said, "Sorry..." He paused for a while and the Balkan behind him became agitated that he wasn't getting any attention from the three Fairy Tail members. "Listen," Natsu started to go on an unprompted speech, "All of Fairy Tail's members are my 'nakama' that I will protect and support. From the Geezer to Mira,-"

"He's coming!" Lucy pointed and sure enough, the Balkan was starting to charge at Natsu.

Natsu simply put his arms out and continued to rant, "-Even the annoying Gray and Elfman-"

"I've got it! I understand! Natsu, please watch your back!" Lucy screamed, there was nothing she could do. Taurus was out for the count still seeing stars and she couldn't call out another spirit for two reasons; one, she couldn't summon one that would be of any help; two, she didn't have enough magic power, even if she was fully rested, to open two celestial gates at the same time.

"-To Happy and Lucy. We are all 'nakama'." Lucy blushed at him using her in his explanation of 'nakama' that he would protect. The Balkan was right behind him by then, Natsu started to turn to deliver what Lucy guessed to be a fiery punch. "That's why..." Natsu flipped back and dealt a strong kick laced with burning fire magic. "I'm not leaving without Macau!" He cried out. The Balkan went crashing just beside a cowering Lucy and Natsu with a cocky grin painted on his face. "Tell me where Macau is or I'll burn you like charcoal."

"Stupid Natsu, charcoal is already burnt." Happy laughed.

The Balkan threw a horizontal shower of deadly looking ice stalagmites towards Natsu as his answer. The dragon slayer lit himself on fire and melted the icy bullets before they could reach their intended target and also managed to protect Lucy from them in the process. "Hahaha, that doesn't work on fire!" He shouted cockily at the beast. The Balkan spotted Taurus' axe and picked it up.

"That's Taurus' axe! Natsu, this will not end up well if you're cut with that. It's pure celestial steel, it cannot be dulled or shattered and is extremely sharp. The important part is that will cut you in half like its nothing." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded his head in acknowledgement just before narrowly missing a swing from the Balkan. The monster swung the axe multiple times with increased speed and vigour, giving Natsu no time for offensive tactics and causing him to go on the defensive. Suddenly, Natsu lost his concentration and slipped on the icy floor. The Balkan took the opportunity to cut Natsu down with one horizontal slice. Natsu caught the blade just before it touched his face and put his muscles to work on keeping the weapon and wielder at bay.

 _Come on Lucy, you've gotta think of a distraction for the monkey,_ Lucy rattled her brain and after a few seconds, had a plan that would probably work. "Hey mr Balkan," She seductively said while thinking of how embarrassing this was for her, "Come over here." She beckoned and he loosened his death grip on the axe. _Now if I just can get him to come to me..._ Suddenly Lucy's vision faded in and out and her world swooped under her feet. She stumbled, _Damn it, this is not a good time for me to be out of magic power._ Lucy collapsed and Taurus disappeared in a burst of light along with his axe.

Natsu looked over to thank Lucy for distracting the Balkan and making the axe disappear. What he didn't expect to see was Lucy passed out with little magic power left and the monkey sauntering over to her with a creepy grin. He set his fist on fire and launched himself at the Balkan, "Fire dragon iron fist!" He yelled, hitting the Balkan hard enough for him to go flying near the opening. The Balkan started to transform and dissolve into a humanoid shape until he was suddenly Macau.

"What the... Hell just... Happened?" Lucy said with difficultly as her eyes were closing on their own but she forced them awake and made herself rummage through Natsu's bag to find the first-aid pack that she knew he had.

"It looks like Macau was taken over by the Balkan." Happy answered Lucy. The celestial mage held up the first-aid kit triumphantly before she got to work on bandaging up Macau.

"Natsu, the wound on his side is too deep, we can't do anything to it with the supplies we have at the moment." Natsu looked over at it, _Shit, that'll kill him if we leave it any longer._ Natsu made a split second decision that saved his life. He lit his hand on fire and slammed his palm down on the wound.

"Lucy, hold him down!" Natsu yelled as he continued to try and close the wound. "Don't die Macau! Romeo's waiting for you!" _Shit, shit this had better work._ Natsu took his hand away and shut off his fire then looked over to see Lucy pale and panting. "Lucy, go lie down on my stuff. Set yourself up on the mattress and grab the blanket." He ordered, to which she reluctantly agreed after asking him if he was sure he didn't need her to anything else.

"You liiiiiike her!" Happy teased after Lucy went to sleep.

"Well yeah, she's my 'nakama' now." Natsu answered, not quite understanding what Happy meant.

Happy face-palmed, "Natsu, you're an idiot." Natsu looked at him confused but continued to bandage Macau up.

A small black haired boy with a shirt that had his fathers necklace printed onto it was sitting on a stone seat with a look that Natsu had seen millions of times in his own reflection as a child. Natsu and Lucy supported Macau who was still aching from his injuries, made their presence know when Natsu called out, "Yo, Romeo." The boy looked up and practically flew into the now outstretched arms of Macau. Natsu, Lucy and Happy started to walk away from the touching reunion, the humans both having reasons to move on quickly before they began to develop cracks in their guarded hearts.

"Daddy," He cried, "I'm sorry..." Memories of being bullied for being the son of a mage passed though his head and the day he told his father to do something great so he wouldn't get bullied anymore.

"I made you worry, I'm sorry... Next time those kids tease you say, 'can your dad beat nineteen monsters all by himself?' Ok?"

Romeo gave his dad the biggest smile he could muster with tears still running down his face. "Big brother Natsu! Happy! Big sister Lucy! Thanks for bringing my daddy back to me!" The trio turned to the boy and smiled at Romeo and waved goodbye.


	4. Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor

**_Chapter 4: Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor Constellation_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

"Where the hell am I gonna live!" Lucy complained as her, Natsu and Happy walked out of another real estate agency who definitely did not want anything to do with a seventeen year old girl with no steady income and 'especially not one from that rowdy guild of ruffians', their words not hers. She was close to breaking down and pulling out her hair out of frustration, Natsu was sulking and dragging his feet against the pavement, he really didn't want to be there but Mira 'insisted', AKA, promising death if he didn't. Both looked like complete idiots walking down the busy streets of Magnolia with Natsu's peculiar fashion choice and their defeated postures but neither of the two cared, they already had a light-blue and white flying cat with a green bag attached to his back.

"Lucy, can we give up?" Happy whined, "Just live with us for a while since everywhere, including Fairy Hills, hates you." What Happy said was undoubtedly true. Fairy Hills wouldn't let her in because there was no room as it was and the rest... Well let's just say they didn't exactly like Fairy Tail and seventeen year old girls with no 'real job' or steady income.

"Yeah Luce. That'd be wayyyyyy easier than trying to find your own place." Natsu said.

"Since when was I 'Luce'?" She said in a daze, she'd never had a nickname before and she had to admit, nicknames were kind of funny.

"Lucy, pretty please live with us." Natsu and Happy pleaded on their knees.

"... Fine." She hung her head in embarrassment. She was moving into some guy's house that she knew for three days and they weren't dating or anything like that. _What could possibly go wrong?_ She thought, _It's just Natsu and Happy._

"Well, let's go!" Natsu yelled excitedly, punching his clenched fist into the air.

Natsu led Lucy by the hand all the way to his home which sat in a grassy clearing between the town and a wild forest. Overgrown climber plants like ivy and jasmine crawled up the sides of the cream coloured plaster of his house and a wooden, home made sign read Natsu and Happy's home. Stone decorated the door arch and the edges of the house and a circular window cast a sunny glare from the second story.

Natsu put down Lucy's stuff he had been forced to carry. "Wow Luce, you barely have anything." Natsu stated while staring at the small pink suitcase that was currently occupying the lounge room floor, along with Natsu's possessions strewn about the whole house.

Lucy steeped into the threshold of the house and became infuriated instantaneously, "Natsu, I hope you plan on cleaning up this pigsty," She said menacingly. The dragon slayer in question cowered under her evil aura that threatened to consume his very existence and scampered to pick up his clothes and other items.

After they cleaned, Lucy realised that the quirky house was in fact, quite nice. He had a pretty comfortable couch, a hammock which they moved upstairs into Natsu's bedroom, decent kitchen supplies and appliances, a working shower and a bath and more than enough room for all three of them to live comfortably. Sun was streaming though the windows, bathing everything in a orange glow, meaning it had been a few hours since they had arrived and going by their stomachs, time for an early dinner.

"Lucy, I'm hungry." The boys said in complete unison.

"I am too but I'm all out of money so you two go ahead to the guild and I'll just wait for you guys to get back."

Natsu took her hand, "I wanna see one of those cool spirit dudes so if I buy you food will you show me some?"

"Sure," She smiled, "I'll show you how I make contracts because I've got to make a contract to Nikora of the Canis Minor constellation."

"Does it involve blood contracts?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at him aghast, "Absolutely not!"

"Geez, Lucy, Natsu was just joking. Lighten up," Happy said. Lucy ignored his comment and picked him up and walked out of her new shared home with Natsu by her side.

Walking to Fairy Tail was surprisingly interesting. Natsu decided to take the park route filled with cherry blossom trees filled with brilliant shades of green but not yet heavy with blossoms and played a little game of hide and seek with the other two, where Natsu had to find them. Lucy was horrible at the game but still humoured her, taking longer than usual to find someone. He then pointed out the famous landmarks that he could see all the way there.

The sky was stained indigo by the time the trio reached the guild doors and Natsu, with his seemingly endless amount of energy, kicked the doors inward with a shout of, "Mira I want some food, please!" The guild barely paid any mind to his outburst and continued with their conversations, except for Mira who went back into the kitchen to make Natsu's usual monster of a meal.

Lucy ordered her food like a normal human, as well as a raw fish for Happy, "Just put it on Natsu's tab. He said he'd pay since I have no money," And sat down at a table with Natsu and a white haired girl with a pixie cut who looked like a younger version of Mira and a buff man with the same hair colour as the girl. "Hi I'm Lisanna Strauss, Mira's little sister."

"I'm Elfman, the most MANLY MAN there is!" The man yelled for no good reason, other than his obsession with being a man.

"Oh uh, hi my name is Lucy... It's nice to meet you both," She said nervously.

Mira gracefully placed Lucy's dinner in front of her and then served the others at the table, the boys having giant plates with a monstrous helping of everything. "Enjoy," Mira said, and Lucy did. It was one of the nicest things she had eaten in ages, made better by the laughter and the lightness of the atmosphere in the guild.

"So Lucy," Lisanna said after they'd finished their meal, "What made you want to join Fairy Tail and how did you meet Natsu?" Mira came over and sat with them for reasons unknown to Lucy; gossip and shipping.

"Well, I've admired the guild for a long time and I ran into Natsu at Hargeon and I ended up buying him lunch and talking about my admiration for Fairy Tail. Then Natsu destroyed the port because he was fighting someone and the magic Knights ran after us so brought me with him to Fairy Tail."

"Awwwww, how cute!" Lisanna squealed, "He liiiiikes you."

Lucy's face flushed red, "No way! It's not like that!"

"Of course I like Lucy, she's 'nakama'." Natsu intervened.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, save for Lucy, and slowly left until only Natsu and Lucy remained. Natsu got pulled into a fight with the guy who was always half naked and wore a sword-like necklace. Lucy watched their somewhat comical fight and insults such as 'ice princess' and 'ash for brains', and she found her eyelids slowly shutting despite the constant noise of the guild hall. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the table and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Natsu! Hey Natsu!" Lisanna screamed over the ruckus that was technically his doing.

"What!? I'm tryin' ta fight Gray here!"

"Unless you want Lucy to be hurt or squished in her sleep, I suggest you move her!" Lisanna yelled back, pointing to the blonde that was passed out on the table they were sitting at earlier. Wakaba suddenly went flying in the direction of Lucy as if to say 'you were way too late on moving her to a safe place'. He took off at superhuman speed and jumped onto and then off the closest persons' back and collided with the older member of the guild — straight into a wall but saving Lucy.

"You're probably right!" Natsu shouted back after he'd recovered from the less than pleasant landing in bits of broken plaster and brick. He scooped up Lucy princess style and called Happy over so they could go home, "See ya," He yelled to the people that could hear him.

Natsu and Happy walked home in silence and Lucy didn't stir in her sleep. Natsu could hold her without a problem, probably because of the dragon slayers' strength and the strength he developed from jobs and fighting.

When they got home, Natsu plunked Lucy on the couch and Happy spread a blanket over her and snuggled into her side, "'Night little buddy, see ya in the morning." Natsu said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Hey Natsu and Happy, do you want to see one of my spirits now?" Lucy smiled. They had just woken up and were sitting at the table at Natsu's place still in their pyjamas.

"Yes!" They said in sync with childish excitement.

"Ok, well here are all of my keys," She said while carefully placing each one on the table. "Horologium the clock," Lucy gestured to a shiny silver key with a clock face at the top of it. "Crux, the southern cross," Another silver key with a simple cross on it. "Lyra, the lyre," She pointed at the last silver key with a strange harp shaped design on it. "And these ones," Lucy pointed to the three glittering gold keys which had their respectful zodiac sign on it, "Are the gate keys to the zodiac spirits, Aquarius, the water bearer, Taurus, the bull, and Cancer, the crab."

"Can we eat the crab?" Natsu and Happy said in complete unison with drool dripping at the thought of eating.

"Absolutely not! Cancer can feel pain and I'd never subject my friends to that kind of torture."

"Fine, we won't." They pouted. "Can you show us what they look like?"

"No, not all of them but I'll show you how I make contracts with my spirits with the new key I got, Nikora of the Canis Minor constellation." Lucy said, pulling out her new silver key and held it out in front of her. "I am the one who connects the stellar spirit world. You will respond to the calling and pass through the gate." A shiny lock appeared and grew out into a massive circle, "Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!"

"Wow," Natsu said, slack jawed with astonishment.

"Aye," Happy said with the same expression as Natsu.

A snowman-looking thing appeared, it was around the size of Happy with a nose that looked like an orange carrot. It "Don't feel to bad," Natsu stuttered out, thinking she had failed.

"It's not a failure!" She said indignantly, swiping up the Nikora and cuddling it with affection. "Aww, he's so cute! I'm gonna name him Plue."

"Isn't it's name Nikora?" Natsu asked, still reeling from the the anticlimactic summoning.

"He's a 'he' not an 'it' and Nikora is the generic name. Plue sounds cuter anyway... Moving on to the contract," Lucy sat down cross legged and began to ask what days he could come out of the celestial spirit world to which Plue would either shake or nod his head. She took note of the days in a little starry notebook."Okay, the contract's done," She smiled at Plue.

"It's really easy." Natsu stated.

"I know, but it's extremely important for us. Stellar spirit mages regard the contracts, or promises, with utmost importance. That's why I never break promises." Lucy said, excited that she could talk about her beloved friends with someone. She hugged Happy like he was a teddy bear for no good reason (Lucy: What? A girl can just be in a hugging mood.), while Natsu was busy watching Plue do a weird little dance and when Plue finished, Natsu gaped at him.

"Plue that's a great idea!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What is?" Lucy asked.

"Let's make a team!" Natsu said with excitement.

"Aye," Happy said with a grin.

"... Yeah ok... It's a promise." Lucy said uncertainly. She wasn't used to kindness and people wanting her company other than getting money off of her.

Natsu grabbed something from his pocket and shoved it in Lucy's face, "I already picked up the perfect job for us to go on!" He said excitedly. Lucy took it from his hands and began to read it.

 _ **Please find and destroy the book 'Day Break'**_

 _It is located in the library inside Duke Evaloo's mansion_

 _ **Reward: 200,000J**_

 _Warning: Duke Evaloo is a pervert, womaniser, overall hentai, and wants to hire a maid with blonde hair._ _ **You have been warned.**_

"H-how could you!?" Lucy said, then increased the volume of her voice, "You used me! You bastard!"

"Pfftt, aye, we did," Happy snickered.

"We are gonna use you to sneak in there! Great idea right?"

"No! I hate being used like this!" Lucy yelled with livid aggression.

"Too bad, we already signed you up for the job with us," Natsu said, "Besides, we didn't choose you just 'cause you're a blonde; we chose you 'cause you're nice!" He smiled. Lucy blushed and accepted her fate that came with being Natsu's partner.

"Aye, he liiiikes you!" Happy blurted out with laughter following after. Lucy blushed and Natsu stood with a blank look on his face, confused as per usual. Natsu shrugged Happy's statement off and continued normally, tugging on Lucy's hand to follow him and grabbing Happy on the way out of the slightly burnt front door. Probably from a day when Natsu was too fire happy, but then again, when wasn't he?

A small, light blue haired girl, an orange haired man with an odd hat placed on his head, and a black haired man with the back of his hair looking like it had been licked by a cow stood at the Fairy Tail guild's request board. "Hey, did someone take the Evaloo mansion job?" The blue haired girl asked Mira.

"Yes. In fact, you just missed it Levy. Natsu took it not too long ago, apparently he was going to take Lucy with him and Happy." Mira answered politely.

Levy sighed, "Damn, I was thinking of taking it too." The two others grumbled after, thinking of the hefty reward for a relatively easy looking job.

"Levy, maybe it's best if you didn't go," Master Makarov cautioned.

"Why?" Mira, Levy and the two boys asked in unison.

"I just got in contact with the client and the reward has been raised to two million jewels."

"Ten times more!?" Levy spluttered. The others who had heard the conversation either had their mouths hung open or was choking on their drinks. "That's almost as much as an S-class mission!"

Master shrugged and went back to drinking his beer with an uncaring air about him.

 **I might not post for a while because I haven't done any chapters after this and my other fanfic probably will go on hiatus since I'm not really getting into the story when I write it but this one is pretty interesting (of course it is, it's FT) so yeah... I hope I don't procrastinate with this one or get bored.**


End file.
